walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Adminship
Requests for Adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. See the Requests for Adminship Archive page if you are looking for all past applications. Requirements Before submitting a request for adminship, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 1,000 or more edits at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least seven months* at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another admin request is still being voted upon. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Notes 1. *This time period was decided upon so that the user has had experience on the wikia during various times of the year, including during the airing of AMC's The Walking Dead, when the community tends to be busiest. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for adminship or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a two-week period to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. When the two-week period is up, the page will be locked so that no new votes can be made. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have one week to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins decide to approve a request, a bureaucrat will grant the user adminship. Notes :1. *Admins are allowed to vote in the preliminary voting if they decide to, but they are not required to. :2. **At least two-thirds of the admins need to cast votes during admin voting. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Nominations/Candidates The admin team is looking for a few new admins. If you are interested and think you would be a good admin, or know of someone who would be a good admin, please submit your nomination below with a brief explanation why. Please consider quality of edits, how long they've been around, behavior on talk pages/forums/edit summaries, and overall demeanor. Thanks! User:Elfrax I'm going to try it again! I introduce myself to those who do not know me, my name is Francesco and in truth, I'm not on the wiki as a long time active user (October 2017), but I first followed it for a few months without registering to understand the various mechanisms. In any case, I have never stopped to follow any TWD media although in recent years my interest has slightly reduced, I have to say that FTWD (up to season 3) and the video games (yes, I also liked the third season) they helped me keep going on. Then what to say, I feel obsessed with this franchise as I also read the novel series. In any case, returning to the main topic, I really like to edit the wiki - reason why I decided to run as a janitor as first - and adding new contents, which can be photos for the gallery, informations about the new volumes of comics, new trivias while rewatching the episodes, cleaning the pages, etc.. I'm active almost 5 days out of 7 excluding the weekend, I'm open in finding a way that unites everyone when a problem arises and I am reasonable in addition to being able to recognize my own mistakes. Also, I really hate the edit wars and I always try to avoid them by going immediately to warn an admin. It's just a waste of time and it messes up the recent activity page. I just try to enjoy the wiki-life: I prefer to have a conversation and try to set up our differences instead of starting a flame. Of course, I still have a lot to learn, but it would be an honor for me to become an admin of this wiki. Thank you so much for your considerations, even if you support me or not! Elfrax (talk) 08:10, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Mature user with tons of edits. You have my vote! --BBB (talk) 11:27, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Made tons of good edits and is active everyday, definitely someone the wiki needs as an admin. --Wwefan2 (talk) 14:32, February 22, 2019 (UTC) i don't know. you are a good, experienced and knowledgeable person but sometimes you can be frustrating. i hope you be an administrator but i will be neutral. --duckie [[User talk:Ducktales37|'i live in plains']] 14:39, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Great at editing and tidying up articles. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful admin. -JackDelMars (talk) 15:00, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Your edits contribute much to the wiki and you are very active, so I'm totally good with you being an admin. --Freaky Ass Smile Lord (talk) 15:36, February 22, 2019 (UTC) one of the best users I've seen on the wiki in a while. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:29, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Definitely deserves it. GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 18:05, February 22, 2019 (UTC) an amazing user. Who knows their way around the wiki. Also thankful for all of the help. When I had a question about any page. Natalie j (talk) 19:34, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Mature and level-headed person, also a great editor. I think he deserves to be an admin. Domitron3 (talk) 19:42, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Yes, please! All I have to say. Myelle (talk) 21:09, February 22, 2019 (UTC) User:BIGBROBILI Hello everyone!!! My name is Anastasios Bilikaidis, but my friends call me BIGBROBILI. As most of you probably already know I'm a huge fan of The Walking Dead as a whole franchise: I love the comics and have read all of the issues by now, I love the show and have watched it at least three times by now and I also watch Fear TWD. I haven't played the Video Game Series, but I don't really think that is a problem, as I know a lot of users, as well as administrators who usually edit pages of a specific TWD media (3 out of 4 is a good number anyway, right?) Moreover, unlike many people, I haven't lost my passion for the world of TWD and I still love every media of it. Fixing links, reverting bad edits and adding interesting Trivia to the characters' pages are the most common thing you will see me do in this wiki. However, even though these are my favourite kinds of edits, my editing skills don't stop there. I can assure you about that. I am also a pretty kind user I think and have never been warned for a ban. I also think I have all the requirements, in order to become an administrator. That means: 1.At this point and after all of these departures I'm one of the oldest members of this wiki. Fun fact: I have actually been visiting this wiki, since 2014, but it wasn't until 2016 that I finally decided to create an actual account. Since then, I have litetally been active every single day in the wiki. That means, I know how this wiki works. 2.I have completed 1000 and more edits at the time of my submission. Speciffically, at this point I have approximately completed almost 2000 and more edits. I know that this number isn't that big, compared to other users in this wiki, but I promise you, now that I have more free time, this number of edits will soon become a lot bigger. Because of school, I didn't have the time to edit that much, but as I already stated, expect this number to become at least x2 times bigger in the near future. Thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope you consider me for the role. It would honestly be a great honor for me! --BBB (talk) 09:23, February 22, 2019 (UTC) You've support me so I want to return the favor. Thank you for not losing your passion, here's my vote.--ZOMBIVERSE (talk) 13:32, February 22, 2019 (UTC) You've been here since 2016, damn shouldn't have realize that until now but I agree that you're absolutely a god lmao. JPRker2000 (talk) 14:32, February 22, 2019 (UTC) You're a very active member, who likes giving ideas and I see that you help to contribute with several pages as well. You have my vote. CarolSaurio (talk) 15:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I think you'd make for a good admin. You made a lot of edits, all of them being good and contributing much to the wiki. You have my support. --Freaky Ass Smile Lord (talk) 15:36, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Doing a great job here on the wiki. I just see the way the user contributes to pages. Helping out with trivia and other sections. And just a big help all around. Natalie j (talk) 19:34, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Here' a vote. You are a great and hard-working editor, and I believe you are admin material. --DalesRV (talk) 20:06, February 22, 2019 (UTC) He seems to be chill enough. Good with grammar, kind, rational.--Naruto Uzumaki (talk) 20:22, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Very helpful person. Would do a great job as an admin. GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 21:03, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Makes a lot of good edits that help the wiki and is a nice person all around. I think they'd be a good admin. Domitron3 (talk) 21:17, February 22, 2019 (UTC) User:CarolSaurio Hi everyone, I would like to start by introducing myself: My real name is Alex, but most of you know me as CarolSaurio. I have always been visiting this site since 2012 when I fall in love with the show. It wasn't until last year that I decided to create an account to help to contribute to this site due to my love for the franchise and to help to update info for the fans and people who visit this site as well. If you check out my recent activity and contributions you see that I always help out in this wiki, being here almost every day and managing to achieve a goal of 6457 edits. I'm also a big fan of all the franchise, especially the TV series and Comics. I always like to help on characters and episodes page by updating them and editing some minor grammar issues to have a well-organized site for us and for visitors. I also like to provide new ideas to the wiki so it can be updated for everyone, like the comic parallels section on the episodes trivia. I also like to listen to new ideas and share mine as well. I would love for you to chose me and give the chance to join the staff and help to contribute. If you think I'm not prepared yet I would love some constructive criticism to improve, but that also wouldn't stop me from helping when I can every time I can. Thank you for taking your time reading this and your consideration. Alex a.k.a CarolSaurio signing of, Deuces!! CarolSaurio (talk) 15:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Tons of edits, very active and an overall cool person. I'm voting for you! --BBB (talk) 15:53, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Edits aren't everything. Carol or known as "Scooby" on the former TWDW discord is nowhere near mature enough for adminship. He constantly falls for troll baits and throws a tantrum if someone doesn't like what he likes along with if a troll isn't dealt with instantly regardless of what an admin is doing. Sorry Scooby, but as my final edit here I can't let you ruin a community I used to be apart of for nearly six years. Pigpen077 (talk) 19:56, February 22, 2019 (UTC) NO. pretty much what pig said. He's short-tempered, spiteful, and will throw you under the bus on a whim. I try not to be a mean person but this boy overreacts over the slightest joke. I don't think he's ready to be an admin. --Naruto Uzumaki (talk) 20:13, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Here' a vote. You are a great and hard-working editor, and I believe you are admin material. --DalesRV (talk) 20:24, February 22, 2019 (UTC) i barely know you, so i won't support or oppose you or i won't be neutral. but i know you are a good editor and -i think- you can do good things if you become an admin. --duckie [[User talk:Ducktales37|'i live in plains']] 20:29, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Hell to the n'aw, I'm coming back because I'm not gonna let Carol or more commonly known to myself as "Scooby" be part of the administrator team. On the Discord, not only did he fall for an incredibly absurd amount of troll bait which was incredibly obviously, he acted like an immature child if people didn't follow his opinions, and would often resort to calling people a "hater". Going simply by one's editing should NEVER be process for administration promotion. Especially in regards to other places where you've got like TheDragonDemands who's a damn near fascist on the GOT Wiki and he's still an admin. If you try to refute Carol on anything, it'll often resort to shitty insults or simply "Just look it up bro lmao", he fails to even actually try and provide reasonable and logical arguing to anything which you or he disagrees with, not only this he'll never try and explain in his opinion as to why you're wrong, simply just go "That's not it" or "You're wrong". I vaguely recall at one point someone saying the movie "Birdbox" looks like shit and his response for no reason was "You look like shit". Keep in mind a member of Staff (whom we all know a lot of us old guard don't like but I'm still mentioning because it's recent) has had to tell him to refrain from using stuff like "retard" and "autistic", while the user being referred to as such was a troll, the fact that he got so infuriated to the point of using such language really doesn't paint a good light, no? What if someone annoyed him and he'd either completely insult them to the point of them leaving or getting another admin involved, or simply just ban them without providing them grounds to defend themselves. Given past interactions with him have often showed an incredible amount of immaturity, I'm not inclined to believe he's admin material. And I'm really not gonna stand by even if I'm pretty much done with the place and let him burn it down to a place I called Wikia home for nearly 7 years. tl;dr immature as fuck when it comes to arguments, provides no logical reasoning or counter points in said arguments, Staff has called him out on insults such as "retard" and "autistic" recently, edits should NEVER be the sole reasoning as to why they should be promoted. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 20:46, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I don't think you'd make for a great admin. Not trying to be rude, but like Pigpen said, you tend to fall for troll baits. I know what I said about the YA cursing thing, but that wasn't correct as well it seems. Despite you being an active user which is appreciated, I don't think giving you admin right is the good thing. My apologies, but I'll have to say no. Freaky Ass Smile Lord (talk) 20:52, February 22, 2019 (UTC) You can't just delete votes because they're opposing your entry I Have No Tommy and I Must Scream (talk) 20:58, February 22, 2019 (UTC) No, you're not ready at all to be an admin. You're impulsive, easy to anger, and I can easily see you abusing your power. Throwing around the word "autistic" like its free candy definitely makes me have to say no. Not to be rude, just try working on yourself some more before trying to do this. Oh my, and you're removing votes and disrespecting former staff. See, this is exactly what I mean, you're extremely rude to people who oppose your opinions. It's quite hypocritical of you to say you're open to contrusctive criticism, but immdiately get angry when you receive just that and resort to being disrespectful. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']] 21:01, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Nope GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 21:03, February 22, 2019 (UTC) He has a lot of edits, yes, but that should not be the only reason for someone to be an admin. While I do not know him as well as others, from what I've seen, he's not mature enough in my mind to become an admin. The way he's handled trolls and such has been just bad, as it's been resorted to insults like "retard," which has been called out recently by other Staff members. I think in time, he could improve on how he deals with these things, but I don't think right now is that time. The things Riley and others have said also show that he isn't ready as of now. Removing all your votes also doesn't help. --Domitron3 (talk) 21:04, February 22, 2019 (UTC) You also can't just remove your entry when you realize no one wants you as an admin, if anything this just proves that you will never be ready to be one I Have No Tommy and I Must Scream (talk) 21:11, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Oh no, not a cat in hells chance. If my observations of Carol, AKA Scooby on the former TWDW Cord has taught me anything about him, it's that he's in all honesty, immature, easily mislead and frankly dense as a brick. From throwing tantrums at different opinions (Usually by yelling "haters") to misunderstanding clear points that have been repeated numerous times and above all else falling for troll bait repeatedly and never learning. I was going to leave this wiki quietly, but even after all the stuff that's recently happened, I don't want to leave it in the hands of someone who'd be as detrimental to it as you, Scooby. ~~~~ User:AmazingPurry Ladies and gentlemen of the jury... My name is Purry and before I begin I would like to note that despite my small edit count I have a big heart... Being apart of this Wiki community for most likely over half of my online existence, so far back into the depths of time that the wiki that was graced with Perry before Purry. Since 2013 I have been blessed with the luck of meeting the coolest people on the now-dead wiki chat and even more people on the previously-Wiki Discord server. I have seen many things while being apart of this community and despite my ghostly in-and-out presence over the past few years, I'd like to put forward my request for admin ship! I'm still a fan of The Walking Dead comics and Fear The Walking Dead and I despite not being able to play the Telltale version, I do keep up with it and am still interested in it's story line. I also keep up with the main Television franchise and occasionally tune in. I do think that over these years I have learnt (and still learning!) to be more mature and everyday is a learning day for me! Communicating with others, working towards a better community and helping to edit otherwise over-looked pages on the wiki is something I'm interested in and feel like I can put my efforts into! Plus, I'm usually always active around wikia (Even if it's not on this one, I'll usually see a message! I also check recent activity fairly recently... hehe, no pun intended.) So, ladies, follow your heart... A support or a oppose -- or even a neutral -- is a step towards success! Consider voting your friendly lady all the way from Scotland today! Purry™ (talk) 20:35, February 22, 2019 (UTC) A much better replacement then Scooby could ever be. Purry, better known as The Gamer Girl, has the classic sass and the stylish attitude to get this place running again. She's got my vote 100%. Pigpen077 (talk) 20:41, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Purry is a great editor and a fairminded person. She also has been a member for a long time so she knows how the place works. i think she would do a great job Naruto Uzumaki (talk) 20:37, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Haven't seen her around much with regards to wiki activity, but I've heard great things about her. I have to keep it a neutral vote for now. It's definitely not a final vote. GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 21:05, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Not only do you seem like a very mature and intelligent person, you also seem super sweet and caring. And that's a good trait that an admin at the end of the day should have. You've got my vote. Good luck! Myelle (talk) 21:07, February 22, 2019 (UTC) User:KeepOnKeepingOn Pardon me, my fellow users, but I'd like to begin my application speech by reciting the 'n' word. New admins are in need and who better than probably everybody else with me tagging alongside. I've been a member of this wiki for a long time, started out as an immature little pissant 13 year old and am now an immature big pissant undisclosedage-year-old. Getting to know so many people here has been great and terrible, I've met awesome people and I've met not-so-awesome-okay-fuck-it-downright-shitty people, but mostly awesome people. The community is epic, and with everything that's happened recently making me want to leave as well, I kinda... can't? Mostly because I stand with the community, and not with FANDOM. I do my best to make edits and be a part of the community in as friendly a way as possible (though even I can agree I'm a hardass most of the time), and I feel like I could totally be a positive dude for the team. Yes I can be a douche sometimes, but I never want to come off as a downright dickwad. I like 99.9% of the people here and don't even know the other 0.1%, so that's something. Plus, I'm already friends with some of the prior admins, so it's not like I don't got connections, wink wink nudge nudge jk pity me plz. TL;DR, my mommy says I've been getting good grades in school and I deserve this wiki, if you don't give it to me she'll call the cops, plox don't post this under r/entitledparents, thank ya'll for your consideration and have a fine ass day. PS: I'll vote for ya'll soon. KeepOnKeepingOn (talk) 21:15, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Glad to see that you've requested yourself this time also. :) GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 21:17, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Jake has shown himself to be quite the mature user. I'm happy that one of my final edits here will be in support for my bud. Pigpen077 (talk) 21:18, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Sure. You've been around for a while and I think you'd be a good admin. --Freaky Ass Smile Lord (talk) 21:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Yes the first time, yes this time. Myelle (talk) 21:20, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:The Walking Dead